


Black Flowers

by akemi42



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fanvid, Het, House - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, house/wilson - Freeform, vid, wilson/amber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video about the aftermath of Wilson’s Heart. There is definitely Wilson/Amber, but I meant to imply a bit of House/Wilson too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Flowers

**Pairing:** House/Wilson, Wilson/Amber  
 **File Size:** 32 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Black Flowers"  
 **Artist:** Yo La Tengo  
 **Summary:** A video about the aftermath of Wilson’s Heart. There is definitely Wilson/Amber, but I meant to imply a bit of House/Wilson too.   
**Warning:** Spoilers for Wilson's Heart, a bit of blood

[Download Black Flowers](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Black%20Flowers.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Black Flowers on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/y-l-MpvZpMU) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/06/02/black-flowers/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Black%20Flowers.wmv)


End file.
